landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Metriacanthosaurus/@comment-4932201-20170428032520
I put it in a fanfiction: EPISODE 29: RETURN OF THE EGG STEALERS ---- CHARACTERS ---- Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Ozzy Strut Screech Thud Metriacanthosaurus Mom Metriacanthosaurus Dad SONGS ---- Eggs I Feel So Happy _____________________________________________________________________ "Ok Strut, let's see what we can get today." said Ozzy. "I don't know Ozzy. Stealing Sharptooth eggs seems dangerous, don't you think?" said Strut. "Maybe we could some green leaves and..." said Strut, picking up a green leaf and preparing to put it into his mouth. "No!" said Ozzy angrily, knocking the green leaf out of his brother's hand. "You're going to learn to like eggs Strut! One way or another!" snapped Ozzy. "Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can always boss me around like that. I have feelings you know." said Strut. "I want you to be normal, instead of the oddball you are!" said Ozzy angrily. "Watch and learn brother." said Ozzy. Strut covered his eyes, for his brother was going for Metriacanthosaurus eggs. Ozzy dodged the watchful eye of the parents and grabbed several eggs. Ozzy saw that his brother was standing nearby with his eyes covered. He groaned. He moved away from the Sharpteeth. He then yelled to his brother: "Come along Strut!" Strut opened his eyes and took off after his brother. The Sharpteeth, who had been sleeping, woke up and noticed that their eggs were gone. They were saddened about the loss of their eggs. However, in the distance, they heard others coming. They sniffed the air. "Flat Teeth." they said to each other in Sharptooth. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were in the Mysterious Beyond again. They had gone out here to talk to Ruby's family. They were on their way back. Ducky and Petrie were in front. Suddenly, some clawed hands grabbed them. "Let me go! That is not nice. It is not." said Ducky. "Me no like this!" whined Petrie. They turned and saw yellow eyes staring at them. The creatures had pointed teeth. "Sharptooth!" the two yelled. Chomper ran forward. Let them go! he said. They are our lunch! the Sharptooth couple said. Isn't there any way I can persuade you to let them go? Chomper pleaded. As a matter of fact there is. said the Sharptooth father. What? Chomper asked eagerly. Our eggs were stolen just moments ago. If you can get them back the Bright Circle goes down, we will let them go. If not, we will be having them for dinner. '''said the Sharptooth mother. There didn't seem to be any other hope for Ducky and Petrie. '''Deal. said Chomper. "What did they say?" asked Littlefoot. "Their eggs were just taken. If we get them back before the Bright Circle goes down, they will let Ducky and Petrie go. If we can't then...then..." said Chomper. He couldn't say "they will die" so instead, he just drew his claw across his throat dramatically. The others got the message and gasped. [Theme song "All I see is the day in front of us! All I see is the day in front of us! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Come follow me Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time") "How are we supposed to find those nasty Egg Stealers before the Bright Circle goes down?" Cera asked. They were all worried for the safety of Ducky and Petrie. "I'll smell them out." said Chomper. He sniffed the air. "Odd, I recognize that smell!" he said. Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut kept going, looking for a safe place to eat the eggs. Out here in the open simply wouldn't do. "Ozzy, are you sure about this?" asked Strut, worried. He recalled what happened when he had gotten on the wrong side of Chomper's parents. "Yes, I'm sure." said Ozzy. "I don't think Eggs are worth this risk." said Strut. "Yes, ALL eggs are!" said Ozzy angrily. "When I wake up first thing I do Eggs Is to look around for something to chew "Eggs-actly" Feeding myself is very, very tricky because you see, I'm ridiculously picky Eggs" sang Ozzy. "Ozzy, I don't mean to bother you but I think we should..." sang Strut. "This Struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs I'll borrow I'll beg I'll even hug you." sang Ozzy. "Hug me?" sang Strut in shock. "For my dear beloved dose... of eggs." sang Ozzy. "Um Ozzy I don't think this is such a good idea I don't like being chased or eaten. Why not get a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it Why not just give up on eggs so that we don't have to risk it?" said Strut. "Strut!" sang Ozzy. "What?!" Strut sang. "You imbecilic eater great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter than a pile of eggs. It's worth risking Sharpteeth even at night, to get a tasty bite! You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open for a great big nest full I am hoping." sang Ozzy. "Why don't we just admit that we've been beaten? There's no risk in getting green. It certainly couldn't hurt. and we won't get eaten." sang Strut. "The colors and shapes and assorted sizes gobble them all for appetizers Eggs-tasy." sang Ozzy. "Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation? It negates the risk of our possible extermination." sang Strut. "I've had it up to here with this continuous aggravation!" sang Ozzy. "Why not have a piece of a tree?" sang Strut. "Oh you lunkhead, why can't you be more like me? You leaf-loving" sang Ozzy. "Hey!" said Strut. "Bush-burping Stem-smelling Garden-gorging" sang Ozzy. "Wait a minute!" said Strut. "Plant-popping, tree-tasting, always running, Dirt-devouring beast!" sang Ozzy. "Ozzy!" said Strut. "You've got to have eggs Thrice a day at least." sang Ozzy. Meanwhile, the kids were following Chomper, who was smelling the air. "I know that smell. I smelled it before, some cold times ago." said Chomper. "What is it?" said Littlefoot. "Remember those Egg Stealers that we had trouble with when we first met?" said Chomper. Littlefoot gasped. "It's them, isn't it?" said Littlefoot. Chomper nodded. "Well, there's seven of us and only two of them, if it is." said Cera. "Don't underestimate them. They're a lot more dangerous than they look." said Littlefoot. Chomper nodded. Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie were struggling. "Let me go. I do not like this, oh no I do not." she said. "Me want to go home!" Petrie moaned. The two Sharpteeth stared at the kids. Why did the young boy want to try and get them from us? Surely, his mom and dad can get him something to eat. the female asked her mate. No idea. Perhaps he is hungry for Swimmer and Flyer. he replied. "What are they saying?" Ducky asked Petrie. "Me no know. Me no understand Sharptooth." said Petrie. The two were both afraid. They wondered why they were still alive. Ducky nervously poked the male Sharptooth. "Are you going to eat us?" she asked. Neither he nor his mate understood what she said. However, they kind of guessed. It doesn't look good for you kid either way. Most likely we'll be eating you after the Bright Circle goes down However, if by some luck, we get our egg back, that young boy will be eating you. he said to Ducky. Neither Ducky nor Petrie could understand him. "What you say?" said Petrie. The female Sharptooth guessed that they could not understand them. She decided to do it the old-fashioned way. She pointed at the Bright Circle, then at the ground, then at her eggs, then at Ducky and Petrie. Ducky sat there, perplexed. She said to Petrie "We have until the Bright Circle goes down to do something with eggs." said Ducky, trying to understand the charades. The female Sharptooth pointed at a spot where some eggs were clearly missing from her nest. "Oh, me get it. They want their eggs back before the Bright Circle goes down." said Petrie. They nodded to show that they got it. The male Sharptooth put rocks where the missing eggs were. He then pointed at them and showed claws walking away. Eventually, the kids got it. "They said that if they get their eggs back before the Bright Circle goes down, they will let us go." said Ducky. "What if they not get them back in time?" Petrie asked Ducky. He and Ducky threw the rocks out of the nest and then pointed to himself and Ducky. The female understood and pointed to Ducky and Petrie. Then she opened her mouth and pointed inside it. "They say that if they no get them back by the time Bright Circle down, that they eat us!" said Petrie in fright. They both whimpered. The female Sharptooth looked at them with pity. I've eaten their kind before, but this is going to be awful. she '''said to her mate. '''We will do it quickly dear. he replied. Ducky and Petrie didn't understand what they were saying. However, they both knew that time was running out, and that, if Chomper failed, this would be their last day on earth. Littlefoot and his friends came across Ozzy and Strut. “Hey, Egg Stealers, give back those eggs that aren’t yours!” Ruby demanded. “Go run away Fast Runner. This doesn’t concern you!” Ozzy snapped at her dismissively. “But if we don’t get those eggs back, then our friends will be eaten by the Sharpteeth whose eggs you took from them.” Ruby protested. “Not my problem.” Ozzy replied. “I’ll make you give them back!” Cera shouted. She charged at the Egg Stealers. The two took off. The group had a hard time finding them. Chomper, using his sniffer, was able to lock onto their scent. He ran after them. Chomper soon caught sight of the Egg Stealers. "Hey you, give back those eggs!" he shouted. Ozzy and Strut turned to glare at him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the young Sharptooth who showed us up a few cold times ago!" said Ozzy. "Give back those Eggs you smelly Egg Stealers!" said Chomper. "Or what? You going to eat us?" asked Ozzy, smirking. "Come on Ozzy, don't provoke him." said Strut nervously. "Yeah, I might." said Chomper. He was seriously considering it. If they lost Ducky and Petrie, these two were going to pay he thought! "Get him!" yelled Ozzy. The two tackled Chomper before he could react. "I'm going to deal with you once and for all!" said Ozzy. "Let's throw him off a cliff, eh, brother." said Strut. Ozzy and Strut went off, carrying Chomper. They had left their eggs behind. Littlefoot and the others came into sight, hearing the commotion. They saw the bad guys leaving with Chomper. "Get the eggs. I'll go get Chomper." said Littlefoot to them. The others got the eggs. "We must hurry.”said Ruby. "I hope Ducky and Petrie are ok. How do we know the Sharpteeth will keep their promise?" said Cera. "We'll have to trust them. What choice do we have?" said Ruby. Cera realized that she was right. Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut had Chomper near the edge of a cliff. "So long Sharptooth!" said Ozzy. Strut laughed maniacally. "Leave my friend alone!" said Littlefoot. "Oh, just what I hate, a pesky weed wacker!" said Ozzy. "I'll get you too!" said Ozzy. "Forgetting something?" said Chomper, smiling. "What?" said Ozzy angrily. "Dropped something?" said Chomper. "What did we drop?" asked Strut. "Our eggs!" said Ozzy in horror. "Egg-actly!" said Chomper, smiling. Littlefoot rammed Ozzy, who dropped Chomper. Strut ran forward, but Chomper took a bite at him. Strut moved aside just in time. Ozzy and Strut collided, rolled down around the edge of the cliff, and fell down a few feet into pricker thorns. "YOW!" they both yelled. They eventually got out of the thorns. "How could this day get any worse?" said Ozzy in disgust. Just then, Screech and Thud came. "Now it's worse." said Strut. The two ran. It took them a while to lose the two Fast Biters. Strut picked up a green leaf. "Leaf?" he said, offering it to Ozzy. Ozzy whacked him. "Strut!" he said angrily. Meanwhile, the kids had come back with the eggs. And just in time, as a moment later, the Bright Circle went down. The kids all started to sing, especially Ducky and Petrie. "Me feel so happy Me want everyone to see It like the bright circle All shiny inside'a me." sang Petrie. "Me thought that this was the end. That it would be the doom of me and me friend." sang Petrie. "I was so worried about what would become of Petrie and he was so worried about what would become of me. I thought for sure, that that this was something they could not do. But Chomper and Littlefoot made it through." sang Ducky. "We feel so happy We want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Feel so Happy!" they all sang. The Sharpteeth, true to their word, let the kids go. They snuggled their eggs. They gave a courteous nod to Chomper. As they saw them walk away, the male said to the female I think he's friends with the others. His mate replied They have a great friend. The kids were able to get back into the Great Valley. All was well again.